


Roommate

by dazzler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you come up with new and exciting ways to distress me every day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> (credit to baha for the summary ahaha)

 

“But then, where have you been staying before now?” Cid asked, brow furrowed.

“Oh, here and there.” Nero leaned against a fallen pillar and examined his nails. 

“Well, he can’t do that anymore,” said Sonam. G'raha nodded in agreement. “An ex-Garlean general on the run would be bound to attract the attention of Castrum Centri.”

“But my disguise--”

“Nero,” said Cid, “that’s not a disguise. It’s just how you dress.”

In the end, Cid volunteered his room above the workshop in Revenant’s Toll, although his little henchmen had protested quite fiercely. 

“But Master Garlond, what if he tries to murder you in your sleep?” 

“Come now, my good fellow, have I shown you anything but goodwill and charity since our last meeting?” Nero spread his arms in a gesture of supplication.

“It was the one before that,” said the smaller one, looking at him with narrowed eyes. “When you tried to take over Eorzea.” 

“I think I can handle myself, Wedge,” said Cid.

“If you lay a finger on him,” said Sonam, “I’ll finish what I started at the Praetorium.”

“Of course,” said Nero, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. “Worry not, no harm will come to your precious Cid.”

* * *

 

Cid’s tiny apartment was, like his dorm back at the academy, a complete and utter disaster. Parts of various machines lay scattered about. A generator was taking up all the room on one couch and the other chair was being used to prop up what looked like a miniature sailboat.

“Sorry about the mess,” said Cid. “We’ve only just moved in.” 

“You were certainly quick to volunteer,” said Nero. He trailed a finger through a layer of dust that had collected on the mantle. “Just admit it, Garlond. You missed me.”

“Seven hells,” said Cid. “I’m letting you stay with me because I don’t want to impose you on anyone else.”

“Whatever you say.”

“I’ll take your clothes,” said Cid. Nero raised an eyebrow, and Cid let out an exasperated sigh. “Those smell like you ran through a herd of morbols, they need to be washed. You can wear some of mine.” 

Not wanting to disclose that he had, in fact, run through a herd of morbols in this outfit, Nero muttered, “fine,” and shut himself in Cid’s bedroom. Compared to the other rooms, it was fairly clean, but then, it also looked like it was the smallest one, and barely used. Cid had always been a light sleeper. 

Stripping down, Nero laid his clothes aside and set about rifling through Cid’s wardrobe for something that could fit him. He eventually produced a pair of hempen trousers and a robe, which he donned and cinched at the waist. When he emerged at last, Cid took his old clothes and looked over him in amusement. 

“Those are leftover from when I lost my memory and was staying at St. Adama Landama,” he said. “They belonged to a monk before me.” 

“A monk?” Nero burst out laughing. “Oh, too good. A man of science becomes a man of faith from a bump on the head.” 

“They were very kind to me, although they had no reason to be,” said Cid. “I was lost, alone, unsure of who I was or where I belonged.” His gaze settled on Nero for a little too long. Nero shifted uncomfortably. “Nero, what will you do after this?” 

Nero hardly knew what he would be doing the next day, let alone after the investigation. Though he supposed that problem would resolve itself if he got his hands on the power greater than Ultima. If that happened, he could do anything he wanted. 

“We should rest,” said Cid. “I told the team we would meet at dawn.”

“By the by… Where am I supposed to sleep?” 

“Oh.” Cid looked around. “The bed? It’s rather large,” he added quickly, seeing the look on Nero’s face. “I can clean off the couch tomorrow. Nothing we haven’t done before, right?” 

“I suppose.” Nero swallowed.  It was going to be a long investigation. 

* * *

 

To his dismay, Cid stripped down to his smallclothes before climbing into bed. His body was just as muscular as Nero remembered, although there were a few more scars than the last time he had seen it.

Now he lay on his back barely a fulm away. Nero’s mouth felt drier than the blasted deserts of Thanalan. Cid’s foot brushed his leg as they settled in, and both of them froze, neither one of them wanting to acknowledge it. 

“Do you remember the first time we slept together?” Cid asked after a long, awkward moment.

Nero grunted noncommittally. When he made no move to answer further, Cid sighed and rolled over so he was facing the wall. 

“When we were at the academy… there was that night after finals, you came into my room and we ended up--”

“I daresay I don’t remember that at all.” 

No, he was determined  _ not  _ to tell Cid it was the best fuck of his life, and his preference for (short, blue eyed, broad-shouldered) men in the years following their short-lived coupling? Mere coincidence. 

Cid turned to look at him, squinted in the darkness. “You were so funny about it… kept telling me it wasn’t going to change our rivalry.” Silence, and then: “I guess I was the only one who thought we were friends, though.” 

“You? One of the most notorious traitors in recent Garlean history?” Nero laughed, the sound harsh and too loud in the small room. “A fine way to treat your friends.” 

“It wasn’t easy for me.” 

“I should hope not,” Nero said. 

The face Cid was making sort of made Nero want to hit something, but he had a feeling it was his fault, so he just cleared his throat and looked away again.

“I apologize if talking about this is making you uncomfortable,” Cid said, and his voice was quieter, gentler. “I don’t want to take advantage of your situation.”

“And what if I don’t mind?” Nero wet his lips. “Go ahead, Garlond.” 

“You’re so,” said Cid, brow furrowing, and Nero wasn’t sure who moved first but their lips met and Cid moaned against his mouth.  

Cid’s beard was soft, and it tickled when he tilted his head to kiss Nero between the neck and shoulder. He had to admit it was a handsome addition, although his own attempts at growing one were not getting on quite so well (must Garland triumph over him at every turn?).

Gods, Nero wanted him. 

There was some juvenile fumbling about in the dark and undressing one another before Nero ended up on his stomach, Cid straddling his thighs and preparing him. Cid’s fingers slid deeper, working him open, and Nero groaned, his back arching. 

“Get on with it,” he hissed. 

“If you say so.” The head of Cid’s cock nudged at his entrance, and Nero shuddered. Cid kissed his bare shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” 

“I don’t want you to be gentle, I want you to--ahh!” His thoughts flew apart, however, when Cid began to work his way in. He clawed at the sheets, hips lifting off the bed 

“Relax,” Cid murmured

“Gods, Garlond, you’re bigger than I remember,” Nero said between heaving breaths, pressing his forehead to the bed.

“So you do remember.” 

“Just stop talking, will you? I’m trying to enjoy myself here.” 

Cid moved slow, giving him time to adjust before moving back several ilms and thrusting in again, his parted lips brushing against the nape of Nero’s neck. Nero groaned as he withdrew, Cid’s cock dragging over his prostate. 

“Oh fuck, Garlond,” he gasped. 

Cid grasped Nero’s hips and flipped him over before shoving in again, this time with his hands on the backs of Nero’s thighs, pushing his legs up and holding him open. 

“Garlond,” he said as Cid built up a steady rhythm. He took Cid by the wrists and guided his hands to his neck. “Choke me.” 

Cid stared down at him. “You know, you come up with new and exciting ways to distress me every day.” 

Yet even as he spoke, his fingers curled about Nero’s neck, and he pressed a thumb into the lump in Nero’s throat. 

Nero’s every nerve felt raw as the trapped air burned in his lungs. His dick strained against his stomach, and he was on the verge of coming when Cid’s grip loosened and he drew back. 

“Hells, Garland,” Nero rasped. “Why did you stop?”

“My name, Nero, call me by name.” 

“Dammit, I’m so close, Cid,  _ please _ \--”

Once more, Nero felt Cid’s strong hands about his neck, stopping his breath, and Cid kissed him, rougher than anything they’d shared back at the academy. Nero came dizzy with the force of his climax, choking on a groan. Stars blinked across his vision as Cid pulled out and jerked himself twice before coming across Nero’s stomach.

“You like that kind of thing, huh?” said Cid, collapsing beside him. 

“Shut up,” said Nero. Cid slung an arm over Nero’s chest and rested his head against his arm. 

“No need to get defensive. Just asking,” he said through a yawn, “in case you want to do it again.” 

Nero fell silent. Well, that, maybe, he could agree to. 

As Cid fell asleep on his shoulder, Nero found himself thinking, traitorously, that perhaps staying here would not be so bad after all.


End file.
